


Play On

by rilakumabear



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: If music be the food of love, play on. 
A series of RichLee vignettes, vaguely based on Lee’s playlist of favourite songs.





	

In truth, he hadn’t really paid attention to a certain Richard Armitage until they had to meet on set. Lee usually made a point to do at least a minimum amount of research on the people he would work with, if only so he could remember their names. With Richard though, it had been a glance at his headshot, a quick thought of _oh, hello handsome_ \- before the disastrous breakup with Carter had thrown everything of kilter.

New Zealand, Lee thinks, is a fresh start. Away from New York, away from places with memories, away from mutual friends and away from heartbreak.

Working on the Hobbit is going to be life-changing, Lee tells himself. It takes only a few days before the thought is confirmed- the people are incredible, and to be surrounded by so much creativity is enough to distract him from- well, _him_. Lee attends meetings to discuss his role, he tries on his costume and wig and visits the huge sets and barely suppresses his glee at how _incredible_ everything is. He introduces himself to as many people as he can, grateful that he’s always been great at making friends quickly. Martin Freeman, he discovers, is surprisingly intimidating for some much shorter, and well, sweet-looking. But beneath his snappy retorts and general grumpiness is a friendly man with a low tolerance for bullshit.

“Took me ages before I realised he wasn’t actually that scary,” Adam tells him cheerfully. He’s trying to scratch under his prosthetic nose. Graham slaps his hand to stop him, his silicone fingers, which aren’t properly fitted yet, flopping about. It’s an odd sight.

“His work his incredible, thought,” Lee muses. “I’ve been binge watching _Sherlock_.”

“Just don’t mention _The Office_ like everyone else and you’ll be fine,” Graham grins. “Hey, Rich!”

Lee jolts, caught off guard. He’s yet to even say hello to the other man, strangely intimidated by his long silences. But Richard is heading towards them, the extra padding and costume filling him out and making him look huge.

“Hello.”

Oh God.

His voice is low, like cigarette smoke and whiskey.

“H-Hi,” Lee almost chokes. He sticks out a hand. “I’m Lee. Lee Pace. I’m playing-”

“Thranduil, I know,” Richard says, taking his hand. Lee shakes it, grateful that Richard can’t feel the stupid cold sweat that’s broken out over him through his prosthetic hands.

“We’re up next,” Adam tells him.

Richard nods. He’s barely glanced at Lee. “Excuse me.”

With a sharp cringe of embarrassment, Lee realises he’s still clinging onto his hand like a _child_. He pulls back like he’s been electrocuted, barely registering Graham’s snort of laughter. Richard simply walks away.

“Oh God,” Lee groans. “Oh my God.”

“Don’t take it personally, he’s always like this,” Adam pats his back. “He just needs a bit of time to get into the right headspace for Thorin.”

“Adam already tried getting him to _open up_ ,” Graham informs him with a wicked smile. “Didn’t really work, did it?”

“Must you really broadcast this to the entire universe?” Adam sighs. At Lee’s confused expression he explains: “I wanted to ask him out. I mean, come on, he’s hot, so why not. But then I heard he never dates people on the job.”

“Oh,” Lee says, wondering why he’s feeling so disappointed. But traitorously his heart leaps: _he likes men?_

“Isn’t he seeing that Luke Evans bloke, though?” Graham muses out loud. Lee’s heart crashes again.

“Really?” Adam’s eyes go wide at this bit of gossip. “Where did you hear that?”

Lee slowly backs away, a little uncomfortable at their chatter. He doesn’t know much about the other man but he knows enough: Richard Armitage is unattainable.

*

As it turns out, his heart really likes to go for the unattainable. He has a couple of phone calls with Carter, wondering if he should beg for a second chance, but why would he when he wasn’t even the one who called it off? It always hurts, knowing that someone he had cared for deeply has become nothing more than a stranger. Carter asks to see him again, making it clear that he wants Lee to come back to the States. But Lee can’t leave New Zealand, not now, not for anyone.

If he’s really honest, he might admit to himself at maybe, maybe Richard has something to do with it, too.

Oh, why is he so attracted to the other man for God’s sake? They’ve barely spoken, and any conversation is completely stilted and awkward. Richard obviously isn’t particularly keen to spend time with him, always excusing himself from their talks as soon as civility allows. Maybe that’s part of the attraction, Lee tells himself helplessly.

Eventually, though, the confrontation scene between Thorin and Thranduil comes up, and Pete calls them on set to rehearse before they film tomorrow.

 _Professional_ , Lee thinks. _I’m a professional and I can do this._

It’s almost as if the universe is cruelly teasing him when Pete asks him to get right up close and personal.

“…invading his personal space to really assert your dominance here,” Pete says, gesturing vaguely at Richard’s face.

“Sure,” Lee nods. He keeps his body straight but still graceful, chin tilted up in Thranduil’s cold, detached manner. Rich is sitting lower on an upturned box, but he lifts his face up to glare with all of Thorin’s pride.

“Do not speak to me of dragon fire,” Lee tries.

“Closer,” Pete says.

Right.

“I think you need to be practically touching me,” Richard says suddenly. “I need to- I mean, Thorin, really needs to have that jolt of surprise, you know? Like, he knows Thranduil means business. It’s about intimidation and pride.”

“Yes,” Philippa nods from the side. “It’s really two kings trying to measure each other up.”

“Alright,” Lee relaxes a little, distracted by the challenge.

“Don’t be afraid to try new things,” Pete reassures him. “I want to explore as much of this as I can.”

They play through the scene again, and Lee focuses. The cameras are all off, though there’s a small scattering of people watching their rehearsal. He keeps his pace leisurely, arrogant, staring down at Thorin to really emphasise their difference in power. This is _his_ kingdom, and Thorin is a trespasser.

“You have found a way in,” Lee breathes. He leans down to whisper, so close that he can hear Richard’s little intake of breath, even though his face is turned away. He stays close, completely invading his space. Inside his ribcage, Lee’s heart is hammering with adrenaline. Richard turns his head just a little, his eyes flickering over Lee’s face.

Then Richard throws back his lines with a snarl, his dark eyes glittering with Thorin’s hurt and anger. He turns, shouts his rage across the Kingdom- well, a green screen- and the scene comes to a close. Lee steps back with Thranduil’s barely-concealed humiliation, retreating up the staircase to his throne and sprawling across it in a blatant display of arrogance.

“Brilliant,” Pete says with glee. “Lee, that was great! Just a touch of seduction in Thranduil, it really suits him.”

“Maybe tone down the chemistry if you can, though,” Philippa adds. She’s smiling.

Lee blinks as he descends again. He hadn’t even thought about being seductive, he just wanted to add a little bit of himself in there. And... chemistry?

Well.

“That was really good,” Richard says quietly. There’s a small smile dancing around his lips, and fuck if that isn’t the most beautiful thing Lee’s seen all day.

“Thanks,” he replies, suddenly feeling shy.

Satisfied, Pete finally allows them to finish their rehearsal, and Lee and Richard head to the makeup trailer together in hesitant companionship. Lee smiles at him a little, wondering why he’s feeling so nervous. But inside the trailer, there’s a flurry of activity to remove all the costumes and wigs. Lee takes his time, conscious that Richard’s got a lot more padding and prosthetics to take off. Eventually, they’re both done, and Lee awkwardly gestures at the other man.

“I rented a car,” he starts. “I mean, I’m heading back, so, uh, if you need a lift-”

Richard smiles. “That’s kind of you, thanks.”

It takes Lee a second before the words sink in. “Right, sure, uh, where are you staying?”

By the time they’re on the road, Lee realises he’s not entirely sure what to talk about.

“I watched The Fall the other night,” Richard tells him suddenly. Lee almost crashes the car.

“Huh?”

“The Fall,” Richard repeats. “Pete was saying he wanted to cast you as Thranduil after he saw it, so I wanted to see it for myself.”

“Oh,” Lee says, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Richard seems determined not to look at him, instead staring out of the window. “Did you, um, like it?”

“It’s a beautiful film,” Richard says. “The visuals are stunning. The story is incredible. And you were phenomenal.”

Lee lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m so relieved you liked it.”

“My opinion’s not that important,” Richard gives a low chuckle.

“It is to me,” Lee says instantly. He never quite got the art of keeping certain thoughts in his head.

Richard is staring at him, but Lee keeps his eyes on the road.

“Why?”

Lee squirms. “It’s just. You obviously take your work very seriously so if you approve of certain performances then that obviously means a great deal.”

“I see,” Richard sounds pleased. Lee wonders if he’s smiling again. “I’m sorry I’m so serious, by the way. It’s nothing personal, it’s just how I approach getting into character.”

“It’s alright,” Lee finds himself relaxing. “We all have our methods.”

“What about you?” Richard asks. “I mean, you went to Julliard, right?”

Lee blinks. “How did you know?”

Richard chokes. “I, uh, my agent-”

It’s obviously a lie, but Lee is more floored by the fact that Richard Armitage, of all people, actually _researched_ him. Watched a film he was in just because Pete had mentioned it briefly. Lee can’t even hide his grin.

“Did you look me up, Armitage?” It’s a light tease, tentative flirtation.

“I just,” Richard stammers. Lee almost laughs out loud, suspicions confirmed.

“And there I was thinking you didn’t like me,” he says.

“No, of course I like you,” Richard says as Lee slows the car to a stop, parking neatly. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“Me?” Lee repeats, genuinely surprised.

Richard shifts in his seat, making no move to get out. Lee stares, watching as the other man licks his lips tentatively. “Lee,” he says.

“Yes,” Lee whispers.

“I don’t live here.”

Oh.

With most of his attention on Richard, Lee had automatically driven back to his own accommodation.

“Oh, crap, I’m so sorry!” It’s his turn to be embarrassed now. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s ok, I’ll call a cab-”

“Of course not, I’ll drive you back,” Lee says. “This is my fault anyway.”

If this was a low-budget movie, his car would be low on gas and a heavy downpour would cut out the power so Rich couldn’t make a call. And then of course, there’d be no heating and of course Lee only has one tiny bed- well, tiny for two giant men- plus no couch. But of course he’d have a huge blanket- only one, mind you- and plenty of hot chocolate.

But this is real life, so Lee starts his car again and takes Richard to the right address this time.

“Thank you,” Richard says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. He pauses, a hand on the door. “This was nice. Getting to know you a little better.”

For a brief moment, Lee thinks of Carter, of Richard’s rumours with Luke, of his own stupid, stupid crush, but then Richard smiles and those thoughts disappear.

“Yes, it was,” he agrees breathlessly.

He wants to kiss him so badly.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Richard opens the door and Lee snaps out of his daze. “I look forward to working with you.”

“See you tomorrow,” Lee smiles back. He waits until Richard’s unlocked his front door. The other man turns, clearly waiting to see him off. Lee waves before he drives off, one eye on the road and one eye on his rearview mirror. Even as the house gets smaller, Richard is still at the door, watching him.

Lee gets back safely, a giant, stupid grin plastered over his face.

_I like him._

His phone buzzes.

 _Got your number from Graham, hope that’s alright,_ Richard has sent him. _Did you get back alright?_

 _Yes_ , Lee sends back immediately. _Thank you._

His grin, somehow, gets even larger. He thinks about the next year-and-a-bit that he’ll be in New Zealand. He thinks about Richard.

_I really, really like him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll update when I can :)


End file.
